


Call Your Daddy

by MissNightTigress



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situation, Slight Spoilers if you haven't watched UTRH I guess...ish..., Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightTigress/pseuds/MissNightTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was assumed that Batman taught Robin enough not to end up in a situation like he was in, and if he did, to somehow get out of it. If he was caught between a rock and a hard place, there was one word that would signal the need for help. For Jason Todd, this was one of those times...</p><p>Based on the picture in this post: http://lustrousjaybird.tumblr.com/post/37625201785/vonight-call-your-daddy-original-image</p><p>The writing is mine but the picture is someone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Your Daddy

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

Jason groaned in excruciating agony as the bent metal bar slammed into him with unfathomable force.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

His body shook against the floor as the deep guttural groans turned into soft mewls of anguish.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

No more jerking around. No more noises other than strained, painful breathing. Jason could feel the trickle of his warm blood oozing from several outlets all over his body, but particularly his face. One eye barely cracked open. God, it was practically murder to move a single muscle. But he knew. He knew he had to put up some kind of fight. He wouldn’t look weak. Not in possibly his final hours.

He sucked in a puff of air and squirmed on the floor, his bound fists pushing against the floor as he tried to hoist himself up. But Joker was having none of that.

A gloved hand snatched the fabric of the Robin uniform and curled under it as he jerked Jason into an upright position, leaning him against a wall. With that psychotic grin plastered on his face, he took out a small phone from the pocket of his blazer, scrolling through the contacts. Jason instantly recognized it as his phone, and his head hit the wall in disgust at himself for things getting to this point.

“Ah! Here we go. Batman, speed dial one. Ain’t that cute? He’s number one on my list too, kid, but for different and much more fun reasons.” He pressed the screen, then grabbed a fistful of Jason’s raven hair and tugged him close to the receiver. “Be a good little birdie and call your daddy, would you?”

Jason’s eyes rolled upwards, gazing at the ceiling of the shack he was encased in as he heard the dull trill in the phone. It was the Batman line and it would come up as Jason calling. Bruce should be answering any minute now…

“Batman. Robin?”

The teen opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His whole body burned in searing pain, even his throat. He had to get something out. Anything at all. Come on. Come on.

“B-Bat…m-man?” he strained.

The attitude on the other end of the line completely changed. Suddenly it wasn’t all vigilante business. It was shock, concern, dismay…a plethora of emotions. Jason could almost see the panic on Bruce’s face. “Jason? What’s wrong?”

Joker rolled his eyes, yanking on Jason’s hair more, which caused him to moan in agony. “Tick tock, bird brains. I ain’t got all day.”

Jason glared indignantly (well, tried to at least) at the man who had beaten him to within an inch of his life just moments prior. He wasn’t going to give the teen a lot of time to talk, so he needed to communicate the situation as quickly as possible.

When he took up the handle of Robin, Bruce taught him that there was one code word that was to be remembered at all times, that signaled complete distress. He said there had been some close calls before, but the word never had to be used. Something inside Jason told him that this wasn’t just a close call, and it was a necessity.

“Jason?”

“B-Batman. Pearl.”


End file.
